His Hazel Eyes-A Nikki Sixx Love Story(The Dirt Fandom)
by joekeeryfan27
Summary: Vince,Nikki,Tommy and Mick are now in a band and one of them comes up with the bands name then also Nikki meets a girl who really likes him she thinks he's pretty cute so they start dating eachother and she's also Tommy's friend and Vince's cousin. Not for kids to read adults and teens can read it tho:)
1. Chapter 1-The Band

**1981 : April 17th**

All 4 of the boys met eachother in a room as they all sat across from eachother in different chairs as Vince talked about his cousin which would be here soon as he waited he asked " So what should we name our band?" asks Vince. "Ya know I'm not sure what we could name it , Nikki do you have an idea?" asked Tommy as he smiled. "Hmmmmmm...Maybe perhaps Mötley Crüe ?How's that for a suggestion? " asked Nikki "Ya know I really like your idea alright Vince , Nikki here has an idea for the band name." said Tommy." Yeah what is it?" asks Vince curiously. "We should name the band Mötley Crüe." Nikki repeated himself so Vince knew what he had said to Tommy ." Alright good thinking I like the idea." He smiled and nodded. " Mötley Crüe it shall be named ." Vince declared with glee as he was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2-Hi Erin

I had arrived and sat next to my cousin . " Hey Erin ." Vince had said with a smile as he turned to look at me . " Hello Vince. " I smiled . " Oh and boys this is my cousin her names Erin ." Nikki smiled . "Oh boy she's hot can I date her once I get to know her a bit more ?" Nikki asked ." Sure you can just make sure to be nice to her though ." Vince had said ." Alright will do ." He replied . "Hello Erin ." Tommy and Mick had said and of course Tommy already knew her cause they were friends she just hasn't met Nikki and Mick before ." Hey Tommy missed you so much and hello Mick." I said as I smiled while giving Tommy a hug since I hadn't seen him in a long time ."Missed you too Erin ." Tommy said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3-Getting To Know Her More

"So Erin tell me something about you it can be anything you can think of ." Nikki had said ."Well I love rock music ,80's and older stuff is good too as well, my birthday is April 8th ,Vince is my cousin which you already know ,I love reading ,taking pictures and I also sing ." I had said with a smile ." Well that's pretty cool I wanna hear you sing sometime I bet your pretty good at singing ." Nikki said while smiling ." Yes I am actually ,Vince heard me sing before haven't you ,Vince ?" I asked as I smiled . He nodded .."Yes indeed I have she sounds pretty good she once sang one of my old bands's songs and it was amazing ." Vince replied ." Alright that sounds cool so Erin I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me sometime ? Would you like that ?" asked Nikki. I smiled before responding to his question ." Sure I would love to go out on a date with you ." I said as I smiled again ."Alright sounds good ." Nikki said gleefully .


	4. Chapt4-Nik Make Sure You’re Nice To Her

Vince had looked over at Nikki and talked to him about something about when Nikki and his cousin would go out together . "Nikki ,make sure you be nice to my cousin ,okay ?and treat her like a princess. "Vince had said with a smile ."Yes Vinny will do ." Nikki said as he nodded and smiled he knew if he wasn't nice to her then her cousin would find out and he would be really mad at him and he definitely didn't want that ." Alright I trust you Nikki ." Vince had said as he got up for a second and walked over to me when he did he had gave me a hug and smiled as he whispered something in my ear softly ." I love you Erin you're the sweetest most coolest cousin ever ." I smiled as he said that ." I love you too and thanks you are too Vince ." I whispered back he smiled as I had said that back to him as well .


	5. Chapter 5-Nikki’s First Date With Erin

"Alright let's go on that date and Vince I'll have her home at 9:00pm tonight I promise ." Nikki had said then told him . "Alright and hope you two have fun ." Vince replied as he smiled . I smiled as well "We will ." I replied as I went over to Vince and hugged him before I left and said goodbye to Mick and Tommy ."Bye see you again sometime and have fun ." said Tommy ."Thank you and see you again as well." I said as I smiled then I went with Nikki we walked to a diner as we got there he held open the door as he smiled while holding it for me ." Thank you Nikki ." I said as I smiled while walking inside and taking a seat with him as soon as he got inside . "You're welcome ." He smiled .

The waiter came over and put the menus on the table ." So what do you two want ?" I smiled as I looked at the menu ." I think I'll have the chicken alfredo pasta with garlic bread and to drink I'll have a cream sofa please ."I said with a smile . The lady nodded "And you sir ?" She asked ." I'll have the same thing please and thank you ." She nodded again ,took the menus then brought over their food then left as they ate after they finished she came back and he paid for the meal .


	6. Chapter 6-Nikki What Time Is It?

I walked with Nikki down the streets as I held his hand while smiling I then began talking ," Thanks for taking me out tonight I had so much fun ." I replied ." Me too and I'm glad you did as well ." He replied . "Nikki what time is it right now ?" I asked him curiously ." It's only 8:15pm I told Vince I'd have you home at 9 tonight so we still have a lot of time left to chill and hang out ." Nikki said ." Alright sounds good hey you wanna go to the park next for a bit ?" I asked curiously as I smiled "Sure why not sounds like a good idea let's go ." He had said as we walked to the park and took a seat at the picnic table ." Nice night huh ?" Nikki asks . "Yes indeed it is ." I smiled as I replied . He then kissed me for the very first time I couldn't help but blush when he had just kissed me for the very first time .


	7. Chap7-Takin Her Home How Was The Date?

**(Time skip to 9:00pm that night .) **

It was 9:00pm, Vince was at home not with the other 2 boys as he was waiting for Nikki to bring his cousin home , we got up off of the bench and he drove me home I kissed him one last time before going inside "Again thanks for the date I had fun I look forward to another date sometime ." I said to Nikki. "I'm glad you did as well and yes of course we will go on a another date sometime again and have a great rest of your night and I love you so much ." Nikki said as he smiled . "You too and thanks ." I said as I smiled back then went inside as he left as I walked in I had seen Vince sitting at the kitchen table . "Hey Vince I'm back home." I replied as I was talking to him . " Hey Erin how was the date with Nikki did you two have fun together how'd it go ? " asked Vince . "It went pretty good , yes we did actually he took me out for dinner then took me to the park and we also had our first kiss ." I said cheerfully as I smiled . "Awesome and I'm glad that you two had fun ." Vince smiles as he had said that . "Yep ." I smiled at him then he smiled at me once again as well .


	8. Chapter 8-Natalie Comes Over-Meets Vince

There was a knock at the front door ,it was my best friend Natalie who was dating Tommy Lee .I had smiled at her when she came in ." Hey Nat." I said as I hugged her ." Hey Erin and who's that guy over there with the long blond hair ?" She asked curiously, she hadn't met him yet the only ones from the band that she knew was Tommy and Nikki because her best friend Erin was dating Nikki of course and she also knew Mick but hadn't met the other guy in the band who was my cousin . I smiled as I replied "He's my cousin his name is Vince Neil and of course he's also the lead singer of Motley Crüe." I smiled once again ." Ah that's pretty cool ." Natalie said ." Hi there." Vince smiled as he shook my friends hand lightly ." Hi Vince pleasure to meet you ." She smiled . "Pleasure to meet you too so what's your name ? " he asks curiously as he was smiling at her while shaking her hand still . " My name is Natalie I'm one of Erin's best friends ." She smiled ." Sounds cool and nice name ." He smiled back . "Thank you ." She replied while smiling once again . "You're welcome ." He responded with a smile .


	9. Chapter 9 -Vince ,Can She Stay Over ?

I sat down with my friend and talked to her for a bit then I got up to go talk to Vince for a second "Hey V can I talk to you in private for a second ?" He nodded his head yes and walked into a different room with me ." What is it what do you want to talk to me about ?" asked Vince curiously. "Vince ,can she stay over for the night ? Please and thank you ?" I asked with a smile upon my face ."Sure of course she can oh and do you wanna sing with me next time we're on stage at a concert ?" asked, Vince curiously ."Yes I would love to and thank you so much you're the best cousin ever ." I smiled as I hugged him "Alright cool and you're very welcome and thank you so much ." He smiled as he hugged me . I then went back to my friend and sat down "Omg omg omg I'm so excited !" I screamed excitingly ." Why are you excited what is it that you're excited about ?" Natalie questioned as she smiled wanting to hear what it was about . "Next time my cousin does a concert I get to join him and his band and sing with him." I told her excitingly . "Omg that is so cool congrats that's awesome hope you will have fun when you do ." She replied . "Thanks and I will ." I smiled and of course I was still excited it was like one of my dreams had just eventually came true .


	10. Chap 10 -So I Heard You Went On A Date?

Natalie smiled at me "So I heard you went out on a date with Nikki tonight , how was it ? " She asked . I then smiled and began talking "It went pretty good actually went out for dinner with him. Then hung out at the park then he took me back home ." I explained to her . She smiled . "Sounds fun I actually went on a date with Tommy tonight I had dinner at his parents's house they were so sweet ." Natalie had said ."That's pretty cool ." I had said . Then she turned to look at me as she started asking me a question,"So will Vince let me stay for the night, tonight ?" asked Natalie ,curiously . "He said yes you can stay for the night he's okay with it ." I told her as I smiled ." Alright cool sounds good then ." She said excitingly as she smiled .


	11. Chap11-Goodnight Vince,Goodnight Natalie

10:00pm that night .

It was now 10:00pm I went into the bathroom,brushed my hair and my teeth afterwards then after that I had gotten into my pj's then I went to Vince and Natalie as they were downstairs I looked at them both as I smiled as I had said " goodnight Vince ,goodnight Natalie ." They both smiled "goodnight Erin ." They both said at the same time then Vince walked over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek so I did the same after all he was the sweetest cousin ever ." I'll see you in the morning ." Vince replied with a smile ." I'll see you in the morning too ." I said as I smiled back . I then walked upstairs and went to bed as Vince was still downstairs and he slept on the couch . It was very quiet in my room so I put on some music very quietly to help me sleep better after that I had fallen asleep to be honest I actually had slept pretty good that night which was a good thing .


	12. Chapter 12-Vince’s Sleepless Night

That night Vince kept on staring at the ceiling as he was wide awake for some reason he couldn't sleep he tossed and turned even tried to sing himself to sleep and it didn't seem to work ."Why can't I fall asleep? This is freaking crazy usually I do fall asleep pretty fast but tonight I don't I need a drink of water maybe that will make me sleep better ." He had said to himself so with that he had gotten up and walked downstairs , got a glass of water , drank it then went back to bed to see if he could fall asleep and it had finally worked somehow he had fallen asleep and started snoring quietly which he didn't always snore but tonight he felt pretty comfortable though and slept through the whole night .


	13. Chapter 13-Good Morning Vince

At 7:00 am I had got up as Vince was still sleeping as I walked out her to him where he was laying on the couch I had shook his shoulder lightly ." Vince wake up it's morning ." I said with a smile . He opened his eyes and sat up ." Hey ." He had said with a smile . "Good morning Vince come join us for breakfast ." I had said as I smiled ." Alright I'm on my way ." He said as he followed me into the kitchen and we both sat down and ate some chocolate chip pancakes and had coffee to drink ." So Vince did you sleep good last night ?" I asked my cousin as I took a bite of my pancake." Not really had a sleepless night so I drank some water then I went back to sleep I slept better after that I literally was staring at the ceiling ." He had awnsered while eating one as well ."Well at least you slept better after that ." I smiled as I ate more of my pancakes . He had finished his as he then said "Yep took a while but at least I slept good afterwards ." He had said while smiling .

"Good morning ." He said to my friend and Natalie smiled and said good morning back to him as well .


	14. Chap14-Is There A Concert Today ,Vince?

**That day after breakfast.**

**"Is there a concert today ,Vince ?" I asked curiously as I faced him while looking at him . He nodded ," Yes it's today and you'll get to come on stage with me today ." He said as he smiled ." Yesssssss!!!!! Woooohooooo!! I can't wait ." I said excitingly I then went to go change and I came out wearing a jean jacket , black pants and a red shirt underneath then came over to him "I'm ready to rock n' roll today ." I said as I smiled ." Alright it's going to be at 8:00am hey Nat you coming to watch your best friend sing on stage today ? " asked Vince ."Heck yeah hope she has fun with you and your band today ." Natalie said as she smiled ." Yes I hope she does too ."Vince had replied as he smiled she smiled back at him as well .**


	15. 15-Performing With My Cousin & His Band

Vince and his band members went to some place with me for a concert they were going to do that morning. So I was behind the curtain as he was already on stage with the band then Vince announced something as he smiled . "Alright so today for this concert we have a special guest that's gonna sing with us , she's an amazing girl, she's very sweet and talented please welcome my cousin,Erin !!!" Vince had said as the crowd cheered as I came on then I smiled as I looked over to Vince as he started singing so I sang with him as well as I was standing beside my boyfriend which was Nikki of course who was the bass player. From afar I could see Natalie cheering for us it just made me smile when she did that . After the first song ended after a while I took a drink of water then we started a new song and I sang along with my cousin. It was a dream come true indeed I've always wanted to do this and it had came true finally and it was a lot of fun performing with them for the first time .


	16. Chapt 16-Hope All Of You Enjoy Your Day

Then after two more songs they wanted to play it was over then Vince had one more thing to say before they all got off stage." Hope you all liked and enjoyed that today and hope all of you enjoy the rest of your day and thank you for coming to see us live in concert ." He had said as he smiled . The crowd cheered after he had said that then the whole band and myself had went off of the stage and down the stairs to get out of the room where the stage was . "Gotta hand it to ya Erin , you were amazing up there with us ."said ,Nikki with a proud smile on his face ." Thanks Nikki." I said as I smiled and kissed his cheek ." Yes he's right you were amazing and I'm proud of you Erin." Vince had said while patting my back lightly . "Thanks Vince ." I smiled . "You're welcome." He replied back .


	17. Chapter 17-Going Back Home

Then after the concert me, Vince and my best friend Natalie had went back to mine and Vince's house while Tommy and Nikki and Mick went back to their own houses ." Omg Erin you were truly amazing up there on stage ." replied Natalie with a smile." Yes I agree she was and I'm very proud of her ." said, Vince ." Thank you Natalie and Vince." I said as I smiled . "You're welcome ." He said as he smiled and so did she . "So what should we do now Vince ?" I asked curiously. "Hmmm guess we could just sit and chat about stuff if you'd like or watch tv whichever your comfortable with ." awnsered Vince . "Alright guess we could watch tv ." I replied as I smiled ." Alright sounds good ." He had said as he picked up the clicker and turned the tv on then turned on channel 26 which was some movie channel so we watched a movie on the tv that day .


	18. Chapter 18-Vince Falls Asleep

As they were watching the movie on tv Vince got sleepy. "Wake me up when the movie's over ." He had said as he yawned and fell asleep . "Alright I'll wake you up but Vince if your tired you should go to bed ." I said as I giggled . " Eh ya know what never mind I'm not sleepy ." He giggled as he woke up. " Lol you're too funny Vince ." I said as I smiled ."I'm happy that you think I'm funny ." Vince replied as he smiled . " You're the funniest person in my family and I'm glad you're my cousin ." I said as I hugged him and smiled . "Awww shucks thank you that's very sweet of you and I'm glad that I'm your cousin as well ." Vince replied with a smile .


	19. Chapter 19-Vince Are You Alright?

Then later on that day Vince had drank something that didn't agree with him and he had got sick he had ran to the garbage can nearby and threw up in it I had to hold his blond hair back so none of it would get in his hair . "Vince are you Alright ? " I asked curiously. "Yeah I should be alright just not feeling so good I just threw up but I'll be fine . "He had said and then started doing that again then it had stopped and he went to go sit down and rest for a bit since he kind of got sick earlier. "Hey Vince if you need anything let me know ." I had said as I smiled at him . "Alright will do and thank you ." He smiled as he then fell asleep for a bit. "Welcome ." I whispered back then Natalie asked "So he's okay right ?" I nodded "Yes he's fine he just threw up twice but he's alright he's just resting . " I replied . "Phew alright that's good that he's okay ." She smiled .


	20. Chap 20-So Vince How You Feeling Now ?

Few minutes later Vince had woken up from his nap I looked over at him and asked curiously, " So Vince how you feeling now ? Any better ?" He looked over at me and nodded "Yes a lot better then I did earlier actually ." awnsered, Vince . "That's good to hear ." I had said as I smiled . "Yep so what's up ?" He asked as he smiled back . I smiled back at him " Nothing much how about you ?" I asked . " Same ." replied Vince . "That's good ." I had said as I smiled . "Yep ." He had spoke again and smiled at him when he had said that .


	21. Chapter 21-Vince Do You Need Anything ?

I sat next to Vince and smiled at him as I had talked to him . " Vince do you need anything ? Like a drink or something? " I asked curiously. "Sure yes please can you get me a glass of wine? please and thank you ." He asked as he smiled . " Sure thing I'll be right back ." I smiled then went into the kitchen to pour some wine into a wine glass then put the wine bottle back in the fridge and took the glass to him when I got inside the living room I passed it to him he took it and started drinking it ."Thank you by the way ." He replied before drinking it ." You're very welcome ." I had said as I smiled ,He then smiled back at me .


	22. Chapter 22-If We Go Out I’m Driving

"If we go out I'm driving can't let you drive if you just drank and I don't mind driving I just want you safe and don't want anything bad to happen to you cause I really love you you're the best cousin ever don't ever forget that. " I said to him as I hugged him ." Alright I'll let you drive cause I don't want us to wind up in an accident and I really love you too and thank you ." He smiled . "You're welcome ." I said as I smiled back as he drank some more of the wine then we went for a drive with Natalie in the backseat we all had our seat belts on now and I had drove his car while Vince was in the passenger seat I had turned on the music and Vince had fallen asleep in the car like he usually did when he was sitting in the passengers seat .


	23. Chapter 23-Vince ,We’re Home Wake Up

I drove down some more streets then we had finally arrived at our house again as I parked the car in the driveway and Natalie got out then before I got out I was still sitting it in the drivers seat as I reached for my cousin's arm I shook it lightly " Vince we're home time to wake up ." He mumbled something which I had no idea what he said and then he woke up and took off his seatbelt and I helped him out of the car so he wouldn't trip on anything . Then all three of us went inside the house and sat down . "What the heck were you mumbling about in the car when I woke you?" I giggled as I asked . "Um I have no idea I don't even know what I was even saying ." Laughed ,Vince . So I laughed with him as well and so did Natalie .


	24. Chapter 24-Hey Skylar

Skylar had came over with her father for a bit . "Hey Sky daddy's little girl ." Vince had said with tears of joy in his eyes . "Hi daddy ." She replied happily as she ran into his arms to hug him . "Daddy loves you ,you know that ." He smiled . "Yes daddy I love you too ." She replied with glee . His girlfriend had broke up with him cause it didn't really last cause she kept on complaining about stuff so he was a single parent raising his daughter and I would hangout with him and his daughter she was a very cute kid indeed .


	25. Chap 25-The Bad News-Vince What’s Wrong?

Two months later Vince had went to the hospital to see his daughter cause she was there and was very sick it turned out she had cancer so then after seeing her and when she had passed he went back home and Vince looked up as he wore a blue shirt , he looked like he had been crying ,his blue eyes became watery a bit so I asked him "Vince what's wrong? " I asked as I hugged him . " My my ... daughter died she was only 4 and I'll never see her again remember skylar that I told you about the one who liked seeing you when she came over well she is now dead she died of cancer and I can't believe she is gone I miss her so much ." He said as he cried . " Vince I know you're upset about that but remember I'm always here for you if you need me and no matter what she'll always be in your heart ." I said as I smiled . "Thank you ." Vince said as he smiled a little bit . "You're very welcome ." I had said as I smiled as I was hugging him still at the time. He was indeed the best cousin ever and I loved him very much .


	26. Chap 26 -Tommy &Nikki Visits

Three minutes later Tommy had knocked on Vince's front door . I got up to awnser it . "Hey is Vince here ?" asked Tommy . "Yeah he's here and come in you two ." I had said once I seen Nikki with him too I had gave Nikki a kiss on the cheek as he walked in and then we all sat down with Vince and Natalie who was already there as well . "Sorry to hear what happened to your daughter ." Nikki had said . "Yes sorry to hear what happened but just remember we're both here for you ." replied Tommy . "Thanks guys ." Vince smiled a bit and hugged them both . " You're welcome Vinny ." Tommy and Nikki had said at the same time with a smile . Vince smiled back at them and was still hugging them as well .


	27. Chapter 27-Does Mick Know What Happened?

**(Vince calls Mick on the phone and tells him what happened about his daughter then he tells him he has to go so he hangs up afterwards. )**

Nikki then talks to Vince and asks "Does Mick know what happened? " he asked curiously ." Nope he didn't know but I phoned him just now and told him now he knows though ." replied Vince as he had a tear going down his cheek again he just really missed his daughter . "There there it's okay don't cry Vinny ." Nikki said as he hugged him even though it was hard for Vince not to cause he was upset about it . He sniffled while hugging him ." I wish this never happened I miss her so much she was my little angel and I loved her very much ." Vince replied . "I know you did and you were a great father to her ." Nikki said . "Yes thank you for saying that." He smiled and then finally stopped crying . "You're welcome ." Nikki had said as he smiled .


	28. Cha 28-What’s Up Vinnie How Ya Feeling?

Two minutes later while Tommy was outside for a minute he came back in and checked on Vince to see if he was okay because earlier he was upset and crying so Tommy came in and sat beside him "what's up Vinnie how ya feeling ? Any better ?" He asks curiously. "Yeah a bit better but I still miss her so so so much she was my little angel but I know she'll always be in my heart no matter what ." He had said as he hugged him ." You're right she will always be in your heart I know she loved you a lot and was always happy to see you ." Tommy replied . "Yes true she was ." He smiled a bit .


	29. Chap 29-Thank You For Being There For Me

Vince smiled at his friends and me and said to all of us . "Thank you for being there for me during this hard time I really appreciate it ." He had said . "You're welcome ." Mick and Nikki had said ." You're very welcome Vince ." Natalie and I had said as we both smiled at him . "You guys are the best and Erin you're the best cousin ever I'm so happy to have you as a cousin." Vince replied with a smile . "I'm glad to have you as my cousin as well Vince ." I replied as I smiled back at him . " Thank you we think you're pretty cool as well Vince ." Said , Nikki and Mick . Vince smiled at them both . Vince then started drinking some champagne but not too much of it or else he would be really drunk he had poured a glass for me and I thanked him then I started drinking it even if it was my first time trying champagne I've tried wine before but never champagne . "So how is it ?" Vince asked . "It's good ." I had replied back to his question. "Ah good to hear that you like it ." He smiled .


	30. 30-Vince I’m Here If You Ever Need Me

I sat down beside my cousin ,Vince and put my hand on his shoulder as I spoke . "Vince if you ever need me for anything I'm here I'm here for you and you're the best cousin a girl could ask for ." I said as I smiled a bit . " Awww thank you you're the best cousin ever as well and thank you so much for being here for me whenever I'm feeling upset you make me feel better ." Vince said as he hugged me . "You're welcome and thanks as well I'm always here for you just like your always here for me if I need you for anything it's the same with Nikki if I need him for anything he's always around somewhere as well ." I said as I smiled . " Yes true I love you my amazing cousin ." Vince replied . "I love you too Vince ." I smiled as I had replied back while still hugging him . He was indeed the best cousin ever .


	31. Chapter 31-What Are You Drawing Erin?

I smiled at Vince before I had spoke again . "Vince you're the best cousin ever ." I said as I was still smiling . "Awwww thank you and you are too Erin ." He said back to me as he smiled . "You're welcome and thank you as well ." I replied as I walked over to him and hugged him . "Love you so much ." Vince replied as he was smiling while hugging me . " l love you too Vince." I replied back while smiling then afterwards we both sat down and hung out like we normally did later on Nikki and Tommy went to go hang out at Tommy's place while me and Vince were alone at Vince's house we had listened to music while drawing since we were bored anyways so we had to find something to do something fun actually. "Erin what are you drawing ?"he asked curiously. "Just a beautiful sunset picture wanna see? " I asked . "Sure let's see ." He replied . " Alright ." I said as I showed my cousin the drawing I had done ." Woah that looks amazing I like it ." Vince said while smiling . "Thanks ." I replied . "You're welcome ." He replied back as he smiled .


	32. Ch 32-Vince You're The Best Cousin Ever

"I have something to tell you ." I said as I smiled over at my cousin . " Yeah ,what is it ?" Vince asked curiously . " Vince you're the best cousin ever and love it when you spoil me ." I giggled as I had said that to him . " Awwww I feel the same about you too you're an amazing cousin as well ." He replied back . "Thanks ." I said as I smiled and gave him a hug . " You're welcome ." He smiled while hugging me .

"So what you wanna do Erin ?" He asked . " Hmmm... maybe we could listen to music together how's that sound ?" I asked curiously. "Yes that sounds like a great idea." He agreed as he smiled ."Alright let's do that then ." I smiled back as I turned on the stereo as music started playing then I had sat beside my cousin and listened to music with him .


End file.
